Lucy
by Kurono-Angel
Summary: He should've never listened to her plea, and let her go. He should've held on, and fall alongside her. Now, Natsu begins to think back on the event that led him to this gravestone, and finds himself saying three certain words. Songfic! Lucy by Skillet.


**Hey guys, Kurono-Angel is here. Here's 'Lucy' reuploaded. I admit, I was hesitant in uploading this, because I read SO MANY stories with the song Lucy, and they were SO much better than mine. I swear, right after I uploaded this, someone else copied and pasted and uploaded it as their own DX Not sure if it's still there, but that FF writer and I got into a pretty heated argument. Meh, anyways enjoy :P Lucy by Skillet.**

_Italics _**- Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a fresh Autumn day in Magnolia. the tree leaves were a canvas of reds, oranges, and yellows, and the people were bustling about, cheerfully talking about the weather and arguing over which magic Guild was the strongest. Everyone was content and happy with their lives.<p>

Except for a certain teen with pink hair.

Natsu Dragneel walked down the streets of Magnolia, clutching a bouquet of flowers. Roses of all different colors, which were her favorite.

"HEY! It's the Fire-Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail!"

"He's so hot!"

"And cute too!"

Natsu ignored these comments, not bothering to stop and talk. Usually, Natsu would stop and show off his Dragon-Slayer magic to entertain his fans.

But today was different.

He kept walking until he got to the forest, lying on the outskirts of Magnolia.

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
><strong>**I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
><strong>**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
><strong>**I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say**

Natsu finally arrived at the deepest part of the forest. One would've gotten lost in such a dense forest, but he knew the way, just because of her. Natsu finally stopped at a large gravestone, with engraved letters reading,

_LUCY HEARTFILIA  
><em>_JULY 1, X767 - AUGUST 19, X784  
><em>_A PROUD MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL.  
>SHE WILL BE REMEMBERED IN OUR HEARTS.<em>

However, Natsu ignored this. He liked to pretend she was still here, right next to him. He gave a cheeky grin as he brushed away the fallen leaves on the grave, placing the rose bouquet on top.

"Hey Lucy! You'll never guessed what happened today!" Natsu said, leaning against the gravestone. He told her stories every day, laughing as though she was beside him. Sometimes, he could hear Lucy's beautiful laugh, laughing with him.

**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
><strong>**I'd give up all the world to see  
><strong>**That little piece of Heaven looking back at me**

He stopped abruptly, as though someone had pressed Pause on a remote. Natsu began to tremble, as though he was about to cry.

He did, the tears pouring down slowly.

"Lucy..." He whispered softly.

"I wish you were here, so I could see you..."

Natsu stopped crying, hastily wiping his wet cheeks as he gave a forceful, hollow laugh.

"What am I saying? You are here! I know you're alive, you're just lost. You're gonna come back to Fairy Tail, I know it!"

He was only lying to himself.

**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
><strong>**I've gotta live with the choices I made  
><strong>**And I can't live with myself today**

Natsu attempted to prevent more tears from falling, only to fail. He let them drip from his dark eyes, and angrily cursed himself, pounding the ground repeatedly.

"Why did I let go? Lucy, you shouldn't have let go of my hand. Then you wouldn't be lost right now, and you would be back at Fairy Tail, doing missions with Ice-Brain and Erza and Happy!"

_They all were on a mission searching for a rare plant. The team decided to split into 2 groups; Erza with Gray, and Lucy with Natsu. Happy was currently under Wendy's care, for he caught the flu. But then..._

_"Hey everyone! I found it! I found the plant!" Lucy cried happily as she pointed to the rare flower at the edge of a cliff._

_"Good job Luce! I'll go get it!" Natsu said grinning._

_"What? Are you insane?_

**Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
><strong>**They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
><strong>**I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
><strong>**But all I got are these roses to give  
><strong>**And they can't help me make amends**

_"You're probably going to burn the flower because you're so excited, Natsu." Lucy said, giggling as she gingerly tiptoed over towards the flower._

_"Nah! You just want more money for your rent!" Natsu shot back, sticking his tongue out._

**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
><strong>**I'd give up all the world to see  
><strong>**That little piece of Heaven looking back at me**

Natsu frowned at the memory, shaking his head to get rid of his sad thoughts.

"Oy, Luce! You still haven't paid your rent yet! You're gonna get evicted soon!" He said, laughing weakly. Sighing, he laid down on his back, looking at the blue sky. He swore he saw a cloud in the shape of Lucy's face.

"Are you looking down here Luce...?" Natsu wondered to himself.

**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
><strong>**I've gotta live with the choices I made  
><strong>**And I can't live with myself today**

_"Natsu! Don't you get it? Lucy is not coming back!" Erza shouted, obviously angry at Natsu, who was constantly staring out the open doors of Fairy Tail, his eyes blank. "It's over, so stop crying over it now, and focus!"_

_"NO! Don't say that! They still didn't find her yet!" Natsu shouted back, the light coming back in his eyes, yet to be replaced with anger. "I know she's alive! Lucy's out there, just lost!"_

_"You idiot! Natsu, you're only lying to yourself, Lucy is DEAD!"_

_"Fire Dragon Talons!" Natsu shouted, flames of rage shooting out, the impact of the attack making Erza fly across the Guild. She stumbled to get up, a thin trail of blood on her forehead._

_"Natsu...!"_

_"You're wrong Erza.."_

**Here we are, now you're in my arms  
><strong>**I never wanted anything so bad  
><strong>**Here we are for a brand new start  
><strong>**Living the life that we could've had**

Natsu wouldn't admit it, but he liked Lucy, ever since he first laid eyes on her. Over time, the 'like' increased to a 'crush' and then 'love.' For the first time in life, he thought the hole in his heart (caused by Igneel's disappearance) would be healed, thanks to Lucy. It almost did, until she...disappeared. Natsu couldn't help wonder what their relationship would be like together, if he ever gathered the courage to tell her his true feelings.

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
><strong>**Me and Lucy never wanna end  
><strong>**Just another moment in your eyes  
><strong>**I'll see you in another life in Heaven  
><strong>**Where we never say goodbye**

It had all happened so fast. It was all his fault, for not saving her in time. Natsu shut his eyes and thought back to when the incident happened.

**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
><strong>**I'd give up all the world to see  
><strong>**That little piece of Heaven looking back at me**

_As Lucy stretched her hand out for the flower, her eyes widened as an ominous cracking noise was heard. Slowly turning her head, she saw a large crack across the edge, just past her foot._

_"N-Natsu...?" She whispered. Luckily, Natsu noticed the noise too._

_"Hold still Luce! I'll get ya out of here!" Natsu said grinning as he took a step towards her. Another cracking noise was heard, the crevice getting longer and longer. Then, Lucy fell._

_"AHH!" She screeched, until she felt a tight grip on her hand. Natsu clutched her hand with his, the other holding on to a thin vine tied to an even thinner branch._

_"Don't let go Lucy!" He shouted, wincing at the small branch supporting the two of them. Lucy looked up with tearful eyes, knowing what Natsu was thinking of._

_"Natsu...Let go of me..."_

**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
><strong>**I've gotta live with the choices I made  
><strong>**And I can't live with myself today**

_Did she just say to let go?_

_"What the hell Lucy! I'm not going to let go of you, ever!" Natsu said angrily, as his grip on her hand became tighter. At the same time, the branch and the vine was beginning to snap._

_"Natsu! If you don't let go, both of us are going to die. Let go of me now." Lucy said firmly._

_"NO!" Natsu snarled. Lucy gave a small smile, before saying softly,_

_"Natsu, you and Erza and Gray and everyone in Fairy Tail gave me the best time of my life. Tell them that okay?"_

_"Lucy SHUT UP!"_

**Here we are, now you're in my arms  
><strong>**Here we are for a brand new start  
><strong>**I got to live with the choices I've made  
><strong>**And I can't live with myself today**

_"Natsu...I love you, and I will never stop loving you even after I'm gone." Then she loosened her grip._

_And she let go. She was falling, falling, falling, and then she disappeared under the rocky cliffs and waterfalls._

_"LUCY! NO!" Natsu screeched, lunging forward as the vine snapped, but something-no someone held him firmly by the arm._

_"Natsu..don't do it. She sacrificed herself for you..." Erza said, tears in her eyes._

_Just then it began to rain, and Natsu slumped down to the muddy ground on his knees. Reality hit him hard, and he began to cry, tears streaming down his dirt-covered cheeks._

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
><strong>**Me and Lucy never wanna end  
><strong>**I've got to live with the choices I've made  
><strong>**And I can't live with myself today**

He sighed at the memory, but couldn't help smiling a tiny bit. "Thanks Lucy...for everything..See ya tomorrow, Lucy...oh and...I love you..." Natsu whispered before standing up to leave, planting a gentle kiss on the tombstone.

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**

Somewhere in a forest far away, there was a broken body. It was washed ashore on a pebbled surface. A girl to be exact, with blonde hair and wet clothes. She had a peaceful look about her, eyes closed. Although the girl wasn't breathing, she held a rare flower in her hands. On her hand, there was a pink Fairy Tail symbol.

_"Lucy...I love you..."_

Then, just barely, the girl smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN! Ah yes, the true meanings behind the lyrics...<strong>

**"At a recent concert (2010) John Cooper explained that the song Lucy was about a young couple who find themselves expecting a child. They aren't ready to be parents; so, they decide to have an abortion. Some months later, after dealing with depression and great sadness, they decide to seek a counselor. The counselor tells them they need to treat the abortion as a death in the family and grieve as such. The couple buy a casket, a headstone, and a cemetery plot and hold a funeral, which they do...for the baby they come to name Lucy. The song deals with their feelings of regret, but the hope that they will see her someday in heaven."**

**Thank you ! Sorry if this oneshot was bad :) That last line was not a flashback BTW. It was sort of an...echo? Read and Review!**

**-K. Angel**


End file.
